Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Wonder and Nicki's Roleplaying Cave/Skylar and Rhi Take NYC
Incomplete ~ Rated R to be safe ~ Wonder/Skylar et Nicki/Rhi ---- Skylar: He's sleeping in the shotgun seat which, despite the short distance between camp and the city, isn't at all a big surprise. He whispers something in his sleep that sounds suspiciously like "Turn the radio down." R''hi: She sighs, because the radio isn't even on, and wonders once again why is she always stuck with driving. The traffic is horrific, and she has time to creat a whole theory about her bad car karma, all the while trying to remain calm. She hates driving during rush hour. '''Skylar: He jerks awake after he hears a car horn honk behind him and looks at Rhi, "What time is it?" He wipes a trail of drool from his chin and pushes his glasses up so that they aren't about to fall off his nose. "Ugh I hate wearing glasses. Why did we have to go this early anyway?" He hopes Rhi disregards his last question as he unlocks his phone to check the time himself, "It's like 4pm, usually I'm not even showered by this time." He starts to browse Twitter before getting bored and switches to playing some random game he got out of boredom last weekend. ''Rhi: She rolls her eyes, readjusting her own glasses. "4PM isn't early. It's late. It's rush hour. If you'd gotten your ass up at 9 like we've planned, we'd be eating homemade pizza right now." '''Skylar:' He shrugs and take one of his two hands from his phone to scratch his back, "What type of homemade pizza?" ''Rhi: "Tweet my mum and ask," she glares at him half heartedly, because while everything sounds irritating to her at that point, she's also too tired to complain. '''Skylar:' He laughs before locking his phone and putting it in the cupholder of the car and turning the radio on and is surprised to hear 'Wonderwall' by Oasis playing, he sighs in an ambiguous fashion. ''Rhi: A small smile tugs on her lips when she hears the radio, and she starts singing along quietly without thinking about it much. '''Skylar:' He looks across at her, "You know, I hated that song before I heard you sing it." ''Rhi: She glances at him and her smile widens. "Really?" '''Skylar:' He nods even though he's pretty sure she can't see due to focusing on the road, "Yeah, I usually didn't generally like that genre pretty much, I was always more of a classical, electronic type, you know? I always felt poetry and music should be left separate, except on a few occasions of course." ''Rhi: She tsk's at him. "Party lover." She stays silent for a few moments before chuckling. "That sounded more insulting in my head." '''Skylar:' "That was meant to be insulting?" He looks at her with a dumbfounded expression. ''Rhi: "There's a certain type of people who go to parties that are dumb, most likely rich, most likely spoiled, most likely with no other responsibilities, more than likely brainwashed..." she trails of with a shrug. "Party lover." '''Skylar:' He puts down the windows as they eventually get closer to the entrance of the city. "Did you know we have a 8000/1 chance of dying right now?" ''Rhi: She groans, "You sound like Bea, but less cute. Shhhhhhh." '''Skylar:' He tsks, "Shut up, I'm always cute." ''Rhi: "Bea is a five year old genius with Hermione Granger's hair. She has more cute game than you, I'm afraid." '''Skylar:' "I'm a fuckable kind of cute though." He winks at her. ''Rhi: She tries to supress her laugh as they finally get closer to Brooklyn. It's probably a miracle, but the traffic lessens drastically. "O''ooh, we might make it home before six. What time is it, anyway?" she glances at him. Skylar: He sighs and unlocks his phone, "It's half 5 and TINA FOR THE LOVE OF DAD HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO USE THE BLOODY DISHWASHER?" He frantically types a text back to his sister occasionally pausing a deleting a shitton after realizing he was using French obscenities. ''Rhi: She giggles, "Reckon the cabin will still be standing by the time we're back?" '''Skylar:' He shrugs, "They have Holden so I mean, it's not the very end of the world. They have Holden anyway." He shudders at the thought of the cabin being destroyed. "I hope Tourni behaves for Danica though." ''Rhi: She nods, "I wouldn't worry. Danica is responsible and Tourni loves her." She glances at the back seat through the rear-view mirror to find Adieu is sleeping peacefully. '''Skylar:' He shrugs, "Yeah but Tourni's like me when she doesn't get her way, I'm sure you know what I'm like all too well." ''Rhi: She grins, "Oh, I do." She goes silent for a while, humming quietly to the radio. As they get closer to her neighbourhood, her phone starts ringing. The ringtone is I Want You Back by Jackson 5. '''Skylar:' He reaches for Rhi's phone and answers it because it's illegal to be on the phone while driving, "Hello?" '''''A woman's voice greets him from the other end of the line. "Hello to you, too, Skylar. I'm assuming that's you, Rhiannon hasn't mentioned anything about another break up," Amelia Stark says teasingly, not even bothering to cover her chuckle. "Where are you? It's almost six, I was expecting you lot for lunch." Skylar: He hesitates for a moment before quietly asking Rhi where they are as he doesn't really know much about the city, "We're almost there and well...I slept in........kind of......." He puts the phone on speaker so Rhi can hear. ''Rhi: She grins when she hears her mother laugh. "Hey, mum, we're close. Do you think there's place to park outside?" Mother and daughter discuss the chances Sky and Rhi have to park nearby and not three kilometers away, their banter easy and fast paced. '''Skylar:' He just sits there confused as he's beginning to lose track of their conversation. ''Rhi: She pushes her glasses up into her hair, revealing a slightly confused expression as her mother mentions something about Bea inventing an app for figuring out where there's parking spots available. She cuts her off when she sees an empty spot two blocks away from their street. "I'm parking on 43rd. See you in five." She looks over at Skylar with a smile, meaning for him to end the call. '''Skylar:' "À tout de suite," He hangs up the call before looking at Rhi, "Sorry....does she know French?" ''Rhi: She chuckles, turning the engine off. "She got her PhD in France." With a sigh of relief, she unbuckles her seat belt and stretches, rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms. "Next time, we're going to make someone else drive us." '''Skylar:' He sighs, "I'm pretty sure one of my siblings would drive me if I asked." He unbuckles his seatbelt too before grabbing his phone out of the cup holder. ''Rhi: She gets out of the car and goes to retrieve Adieu, who is still sleeping, no care in the world. '''Skylar:' He gets out of the car as well and takes Rhi's backpack and all their other stuff out of the trunk of the car. ''Rhi: She craddles Adi in her arms and steps on her tip toes to kiss Sky on the cheek, before locking the car and putting the key in her back pocket. '''Skylar:' They begin to walk, "Where does your mum live?" ''Rhi: "It's close. 45th, pretty neighbourhood, has a really artistic vibe to it." '''Skylar:' He shrugs and continues to walk down the pavement occasionally taking breaks to look at the architecture. ''Rhi: She smiles at him; it always made her happy when he looked so at ease. "Have you been in Brooklyn before?" '''Skylar:' He looks around more before answering, "No, it's really....weird. The cities aren't like this back in France." ''Rhi: She nods in understanding. "France is prettier, I bet." '''Skylar:' "Much, much prettier." He smiles as feelings of nostalgia flush over him, "Though that place holds the worst memories of my life so..." He looks at Rhi as he pacing begins to slow indicating they're almost there. ''Rhi: She gives him a smile and pecks his lips, before stepping back. "We're here," she announces with a silly grin on her face. She wants him to feel as welcome as possible at her home, especially after the talk they had a few days ago. '''Skylar:' He's obviously quite nervous as he's never really meta significant other's family before, well he met Glen's step-dad but briefly and for a complete different reason. He coughs nervously as Rhi leads the way. ''After two sharp knocks, the door creaks open, to reveal a girl no older than six with a wild bush of dark hair and giant blue eyes, always curious. Bea Stark was a sight to behold even at 4'7". "You're late," the girl comments, stepping aside to let Sky and Rhi inside. She gives the former a peculiar look, scanning him up and down. '''Skylar:' He coughs again and walks in behind Rhi, scared shitless of Bea. ''Rhi: She coughs to disguise her laugh when she sees Sky's expression. Adi stirs in her arms and jumps down from her arms, making a bee line for the kitchen. She shakes her head, before turning her attention to her little sister. She kneels in front of her with a grin, "Come here, you evil mastermind!" The sisters hug firmly, Bea's hair like a cloud around both of their heads. A pleasant voice startles both of them and they spring apart, only to find their mother at the doorway with a smirk on her face. 'A'my steps closer to them and goes to take some of the things from Skylar's hands. "Hello, my dears!" she greets eagerly, some paint splattered on her cheek. She looks really good, albeit a little tired, her light brown hair loose and framing her face. She resembles Rhi greatly. '''Skylar:' He actually blushes as she comes towards them and starts to shy away into Rhi's shoulder after Amy takes the stuff from his hands. ''Rhi: As Bea continues to give her boyfriend curious glances and her mother keeps fretting over them, Rhi wraps her arms around him and combs her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Everything's okay, you have nothing to worry about. Bea is always like that with new people, and mum loves you, I swear," she whispers. '''Skylar:' He sighs slightly as she combs her hand through his hair and straightens up again giving Amy a sheepish smile. ''Amy smiles at him softly, "I'm sorry, love, I know we can be a bit overbearing. Have a nice trip?" '''Skylar:' He nods softly before looking at Rhi expecting her to say something.